1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prisoner restraints, and in particular to an apparatus and method for constraining a prisoner in a seated position.
2. Background of the Invention
A problem of long standing associated with prisoner restraint is a method and apparatus to constrain a prisoner's hands and feet which will prevent a prisoner from using his feet as weapons. The need for a method which is not only safe for the arresting officer as well as for the prisoner has recently become apparent. This problem is especially pronounced where a prisoner is aggressive and combative, and/or under the influence of a drug such as cocaine, PCP or methamphetamines, which may have the effect of actually quadrupling or quintupling the user's physical strength.
A number of methods have been employed in the past to restrain prisoners. One such method is known as "hog-tying." This method positions the prisoner on his stomach, with his hands in handcuffs. A hobble is placed around the prisoner's ankles, and a line attaches the hobble to the handcuffs. In this position, the subject's feet and hands are bound together, helping prevent the prisoner from hurting others by kicking them.
The hog-tying method has been banned recently by a number of jurisdictions, because of cases where the prisoner has died from inability to breathe properly ("positional asphyxia"). Recent law suits filed in the wake of such unfortunate prisoner deaths have resulted in awards in the tens of millions of dollars. Thus the problem of finding an effective and safe replacement for the hog-tying method is acute and pressing.
Another prisoner restraint method used has been the "slam dunk." In this method, the subject is placed stomach down on the ground, and a peace officer kneels on the prisoner's back. This method has also been known to cause positional asphyxia.
A third method used to subdue prisoners to prevent them from damaging themselves or officers is the lateral vascular neck restraint, also known as the "choke hold." This method involves the officer placing an arm around the prisoner's neck and squeezing. If performed properly, the lateral vascular neck restraint will interrupt the flow of blood to the prisoner's head during a period of four (4) seconds, which effectively renders the prisoner passive. Unfortunately, if performed incorrectly, the choke hold can hurt or even kill the prisoner. This method has also lead to numerous multi-million dollar awards, and has been banned in a number of jurisdictions.
Thus the problem remains: what apparatus and method may be used to effectively constrain a prisoner's feet, which apparatus and method will not simultaneously subject the prisoner or the arresting officer(s) to unnecessary danger. The apparatus should be easily transported in a police vehicle and be transportable by a single officer from a police vehicle to a field incident, and the method must be practicable on an aggressive/combative subject by as few as two officers. In addition, the apparatus and method should provide that the subject's legs will be secured so as to prevent the subject from kicking or otherwise using his legs to resist the officer's controlling effort. Finally, the apparatus must be composed of heavy duty materials which require little or no maintenance.